Vampires Prey
by XFH12147
Summary: Kouji is a vampire who falls in love with Izumi but Koujis brother Kouichi doesnt like that idea. Kouichi sends his friend to kill Izumi. Can Kouji keep Izumi safe or will his brother kill the only person he loves.Kouzumi Finished
1. First Night

A/N:If I spelled anything wrong tell me in the reviews.  
  
  
Izumi:Well I guess Lily is putting us in one of her crazy stories right Kouji.  
Kouji shrugges a yea.  
Lily:It`s not going to be a crazy story.  
Izumi:Kouji do you ever talk?  
Kouji:Maybe.  
Izumi:Maybe? What is that supose to mean? Oh forget it lets just start this fanfic.  
Kouji:Wait you forgot to say something.  
Izumi:Now you tell me. Ok what is it then Mr.Quiet?  
Kouji:This Lily does not own digimon frontiers or us.  
Izumi:That`s a relief  
Lily:Hey  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
(Izumi`s pov)  
I was so tired today I went to bed early. As I got in bed I swore I heard something   
coming from my window. It must have bin the wind. After a wial I fell asleep.  
  
(Kouji`s pov)  
I saw her fall asleep. She looks so peaceful. I flew into the window and turned back  
into my normal form. She looks so beautiful, no wonder why I can`t hurt her. Well even   
though I just got here I should go or my twin brother, Kouichi might catch me.   
I walked up to her and gently kissed her on the lips.  
  
(Izumi`s pov)  
I felt something warm on my lips. I quickly opened my eyes to see a handsome teen   
starring right at me. Then as fast as I could climbed out of bed. I asked,"Who are you?"  
I was scared when I first saw him but I calmed down.  
  
(Kouji`s pov)  
Oh no she saw me I better get out of here. I started to head for the window, when all   
of a sudden I felt someone take my hand.  
  
(Izumi`s pov)  
Even though I knew that he was a vampire, I still grabbed his hand. I just had to ask him  
"What is your name?"   
"Kouji Minamoto"  
"Will you come back tomorrow?"  
Kouji didn`t say anything. After a minute of silents he turned into a bat and flew out   
the window. I walked over to the window and closed it. As I got back into bed, I knew he  
would come back tomorrow even if he didn`t answer that question. I started to drift off   
to dream land with a image of him still in my head.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Lily:Well do you still think it is a crazy story Izumi?  
Izumi:Uh not any more.  
Lily:Your just saying that cause Kouji kissed you.  
Both Izumi and Kouji blushes a light red color  
  
  
  
A/N:I know it`s short. I`ll work on the next chapter tomorrow and post it.  
Plz be nice on the reviews this is my first fanfic.Arigato Ja ne 


	2. Second Night

A/N:Thanks for the revievs. I would like to give a special thanks to,   
well lets just wait till the end.  
  
Kouji:I still can`t believe you turned me into a vampire.  
Izumi:Well atleast you look kawaii in your vampire costume Kouji-kun.  
Kouji:(Blushed at what she said)  
Izumi:(Also blushes went she relized what she said)  
Lily:(Looks at the two)Ok, well since those two are turning into   
cherries I`ll start the story.  
Lily:Also I still don`t own digimon frontiers or the two of them.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*The Second Night*  
  
(Izumi`s pov)  
I looked at the clock. Twelve already. I looked out the window.   
Nothing. Maybe I justed dreamed all of it. No it can`t be he has to be   
real, he just has to. I heard the window open and snapped out of my   
thoughts. A bat flew through it. "He`s here" I wispered to myself.  
  
(Kouji`s pov)  
I turned into my human form. I could tell she was waiting for me   
because she wasn`t in her bed. She started to walk closer to me. I just  
stayed still. Next thing I know she had her arms around my waist and   
her head was on my chest.  
  
(Izumi`s pov)  
I felt so safe and warm when I hugged him. Then I let go and steped   
back a little. I felt myself heat up and a red blush came on my face.  
  
(Kouji`s pov)  
As she let me go I felt a blush rising to my checks. I turned my head   
so that she couldn`t see it. I faced her once I calmed down and asked   
her,  
  
"Why did you hug me?"   
  
Thier was a moment of silence and I asked her again,  
  
"Why did you hug me even though you know I`m a vampire?"  
  
(Izumi`s pov)  
How could I answer him if I don`t even know why? I stayed quiet a   
little longer then I managed toget out "I know your a vampire but I`m   
not afraid of you." We both waited until the other would say something.   
  
*After 5 minutes*  
  
(Izumi`s pov)  
I can`t stand it anymore it`s too quiet. I asked him   
  
"Why don`t you drain me of my blood?"  
  
He didn`t answer.  
  
(Kouji`s pov)  
I didn`t want to answer her but I just had to tell someone about this   
feeling I feel.   
  
"I can`t because...uh...because I uh have this weird feeling when I`m   
near you and I just can`t" I said  
  
I would have given her a better answer but I just couldn`t think of   
words to explain the feeling.  
  
(Izumi`s pov)  
"I know how you feel" I said.   
  
He asked me, "How would you know?"  
  
"Because I feel that feeling right now" I answered back.  
  
After a wial I asked,"How does if feel to fly?"  
  
"Would you like to see?" he asked me.  
  
"I would love to" I replied  
  
I saw him open his arms. I knew what he wanted me to do. I walked to   
him and turned around. He put his arms around my waist and I felt   
myself being lifted up. We both exited through the window. I closed my   
eyes because I was kinda scared of hights. I heard him say,   
  
"Open your eyes Izumi."  
  
I opened them. What I saw was a city with shining windows. But to me it  
looked like a crystal clear ocean under the bright sun.  
  
(Kouji`s pov)  
I know Izumi is enjoying this senery but I can feel that the sun is   
about to raise so I flew back to her house and into the window. I put  
her down onto the floor.   
  
She asked, "Why can`t we fly a little more?"  
  
I said,"The sun is raising and I must go"  
  
"You can`t go yet. Please stay."  
  
"I`m sorry, I`ll come back tomorrow night.Bye"  
  
With that I transformed into my bat form and flew out the window.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Lily:Well I guess that`s the end of the next chapter.  
Izumi:That`s it. Aww I wanted more.  
Kouji:Don`t worry I bet she`ll have another chapter up later.  
Izumi:Kouji want to go get some ice cream with me?  
Kouji:K  
Both of them leaves.  
Lily:You better bring me back some!  
A/N:Ok people I need some more ideas so if you have some write it in   
the reviews. I would like to give a special thanks to:  
  
The black angle for my first riview  
Ruki Lee/Rika Wong for my second review  
Sakura Kounji for my third review 


	3. Something's Wrong

Both Izumi and Kouji walk into the room after going to the ice   
cream parler.  
Lily:So did you bring me back any ice cream?  
Both:Opps we uh forgot?(Blushes)  
Lily:yea right  
Izumi:We...uh...ran into...uh a  
Kouji:A evil digimon  
Izumi:Yea we ran into a evil digimon.  
Lily:Ok what was it`s name then? Kissing-mon or is it Dating-mon  
Kouji:(Blushing)Um lets just start the next chapter.  
Izumi:(Blushing)Yea  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Next day*  
  
*Inside the vampires cave*  
  
(Kouji`s pov)   
I walked tward where I knew my brother, Kouichi would be. He called me  
to see him a wial ago. As I walked deeper into the cave a saw my   
brother hanging upside down on the celing in bat form. He flew in   
front of me and changed into his human form.   
  
He said,"So Otouto I know what you have bin doing. You disapoint   
me. I know you better then that. Why do you spend every night being   
with that pathetic human girl insted of draining other peoples` blood?"  
  
How could I tell him I love her. If I told him, he would have gawn   
out and kill her with out me knowing. I have to think of something to  
say quickly but I don`t want to lie to him.  
  
"I`m waiting for a answer" he said impatiently.  
  
I had to give him one.  
  
"I`m sorry Kouichi but I just can`t tell you why." I said in return.  
  
He had a stern look on his face and I thought he was going to expode  
any minute now. I got alittle scared as he appraoched me. Next thing I   
know he was holding my up by the collar and pushed me against the wet,   
cold side of the cave.  
  
"Even though you are my brother that doesn`t mean I still can`t kill   
you. Now I`m asking you one last time. Why do you vist that pathetic   
human girl?"  
  
"You want to know why. Fine I`ll tell you, it is because I love   
her and there is nothing you can do to change that. Happy now leave me   
alone" I shouted back at him.  
  
He let me go and backed away slowly and he look at me in shock. Then   
the shock turned into anger. I had never seen him this angery at me  
before so there was no telling what he would do. Then I saw him take a   
small bottle out of his pocket.  
  
"I know I`m going to regret doing this but it`s for your own good   
Kouji" he said as he threw the liquid inside the bottle at me.  
  
I felt the warm liquid hit me in the face. I was going to say "Why did  
you do that" but I couldn`t talk. I couldn`t move ether. After a wial   
I was able to say,"Why did you do that?"  
  
"I did that for your own good. You can only move when I tell you to.   
It`s almost midnight now. Go and kill that human girl."  
  
"No I won`t and you can`t make me."  
  
"But Kouji you are already flying away."  
  
I didn`t know what he was saying until I couldn`t fell the ground under  
me. I tried to stop myself but I just couldn`t. I was getting closer to  
Izumi`s house. "No I cant`t hurt her" I thought to myself.  
  
*Izumi`s house*  
  
(Izumi`s pov)   
I sat up on my bed and waited for Kouji. I looked at the clock.It was   
almost midnight. Then the window opened. He`s finally here. I looked at   
him as he turned into his human form.  
  
"Hi Kouji" I said in a cheerful voice.  
He didn`t say anything.  
"Are you all right Kouji?"  
He still didn`t say anything.  
  
I stared into his eyes. They looked different to me for some reason. I   
thought a moment and relizes that it didn`t have it`s usual sparkle. I   
knew something was wrong with him. He started to appraoched me. I saw   
some of his fangs on his bottem lip.  
  
I asked,"What are you doing?"  
I could only hear the words "run away now".  
"What?" I asked still confused.  
"I`m under a spell. Please hurry and go."  
  
I couldn`t leave him in this condition. I had to help him but how. I   
thought for a wial.  
  
"What is the powerfulest power in the world?" I wondered.  
  
Then it hit me. Love. Love it the most powerfulest thing.  
  
"I know a way to help you Kouji."  
  
I walked tward him slowly. I stopped once I was infront of him. I   
leaned closer to him until our lips meet. I closed my eyes and he   
closed his. I felt pure bliss as I kissed him. First the kiss was   
gental but then I deepened it alittle more. After awial I stopped and   
stepped away from him. He still had his eyes closed and he started to   
glow.  
  
"What`s going on with him. Why is he glowing?" I thought.  
  
After a couple of minutes he stopped glowing and.............  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lily:I`m going to stop here and write the next chapter later.  
Izumi:How could you stop here? I want to know what happens to Kouji.  
Lily:You`ll know later when I write the next chapter.  
Izumi:You are so evil.  
Lily:Well I guess I am.  
Izumi:What should I do now?  
Lily:Why don`t you and Kouji go on a date?  
Izumi/Kouji:What!!!!!! 


	4. Changing

Izumi/Kouji:FINALLY your going to write the next chapter. Why did you   
leave a cliffhanger last time? You keeped us in suspense.  
Lily:Sorry but I just did that for fun.  
Izumi:(angery)Fun? Oh I`ll show you fun when I ring your head off.  
Lily:uh I think I`ll run away from you now.  
Kouji:Ok Izumi I think she gets the point. Calm down now.  
Izumi:Alright  
Lily:Thanks Kouji. For a minute there I though your girlfriend was   
going to kill me.  
Kouji:Don`t worry she wont kill you. But I will if you call her my   
girlfriend again.  
Lily:I think I`ll start this chapter now.  
Izumi:You better!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++Not the real story++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Same Day*  
  
(Izumi`s pov)  
After a couple of minutes he stopped glowing and   
  
THE END  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Izumi:That`s it? That`s it The End.  
Lily:No I just wanted to do that.  
Izumi:(Sweetdrops)Can we just get to the real story?  
Lily:Fine  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++This is the real story+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Same Day*  
  
*Izumi`s house*  
  
***************(Izumi`s pov)*****************  
After a couple of minutes he stopped glowing and opened his eyes. He   
was back to normal because I could see the sparkle that shined in his   
eyes and not a dark pit of emptyness. I was so happy that I ran up to   
him and hugged him.   
  
"Kouji-kun your back to normal." I said.  
  
"All thanks to you. Ai shiteru Izumi-chan" he said.  
  
I wasn`t shocked at all because I knew he loved me and I loved him too.  
  
"And I love you too Kouji-kun" I replied.  
  
He leaned closer to me and we shared a passional kiss. I was still in   
his arms from the hug. I never wanted to stop but we had to get a   
breath of air.   
  
"Kouji who put that spell on you anyways?" I asked  
  
"My brother." he said.  
  
"You have a brother?"  
  
"Yes but he hates humans. If he found out that I didn`t kill you he   
would come here himself and do it."  
  
"What should we do then?"  
  
"Don`t worry as long as I`m here I`ll protect you."  
  
He held me tighter after he said that.  
  
"But Kouji you can`t stand the sun light remember"  
  
"I almost forgot. Wait a minute I know"  
  
I saw him take something which looked like a small bottle out of his   
pocket.  
  
"What`s that?" I asked.  
  
"It`s a wishing bottle" he said.  
  
"What does it do?"  
  
"First I have to make a wish then drink the liquid inside of the   
bottle.  
  
***************(Kouji`s pov)*******************  
I thought of what I wanted to wish for. I finally knew.  
  
"I wish that I could turn into a human and still turn into a vampire"   
I said.  
  
Then I drank the postion. I felt weird shocks going through my whole   
body and I felt myself being lifted off the ground. A stange light   
circled around me until in cover every inch of my body. I looked down.   
My clothes started to change. The cape on my back turned into a blue   
jacket with a yellow strip going down the side of the sleeve. My shirt  
turned into a yellow short sleeve shirt and my pants turnd black. Also  
a bandana appeared on my head. Then the light faded away and I was   
lowered down. Using my tongue I felt my teeth. Yup my fangs were still   
there.I looked at Izumi. I could tell she was surprised by the look on   
her face.  
  
"Wow you look hot" she said.  
  
I blushed  
  
"Um thanks" I replied  
  
"So where are you going to stay for the night because I think your   
brother might be a little mad if he saw you right now?"  
  
"I don`t know"  
  
"Well you could stay here."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"It`s a good thing my parents are on vacation than."  
  
She went out of the room and came back after five minutes with a pillow  
a two blakets. Then she layed one of the blankets on the floor next to   
her bed and gave me the pillow and other blanket.  
  
"You can sleep here" she said pointing to the blanket she layed down.  
  
"K"  
  
She climed into her bed. I layed an the blankets and put my head on the   
pillows.  
  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot tomorrow is the first day of school so we both  
have to wake up early. If I over sleep wake me up ok Kouji."  
  
"Alright"  
  
After a wial I fell asleep into dream land.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lily:Done finally  
Kouji:Well that was ok.  
Lily:That`s it just ok.  
Kouji:For now atleast.  
Izumi:So whats going to happen in school tomorrow?  
Lily:Not telling. You`ll just have to wait and find out in the next   
chapter.  
  
A/N:I need your help to decide if you want the other frontiers to go   
to the same school or not. Also on a name that would be good   
for Izumi`s and Kouji`s teacher. 


	5. New Friends

Kouji:(Looks around)Hey Izumi wheres Lily?  
Izumi:I don`t know.  
Kouji:Well we can`t start this chapter without her.  
Izumi:Ok I`ll go that way(points to the left) and you go that way.  
(points to the right)  
Kouji:Ok lets go  
Both leaves in opposit directions  
Lily:(comes in and looks around)I know I`m late but they don`t have   
to be. Kouji!!! Izumi!!!  
(Waits a wial)  
Lily:I guess I`ll have to start it without them.  
  
Takuya, Izumi, and Kouji:9th grade high school  
Junpei:9th grade high school(got left back one year)  
Tomoki:3nd grade elemetry school  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
====*4:00 am*====  
  
*************(Izumi`s pov)***************  
I heard someone call my name and push me alittle. I was to tired to   
open my eyes so I said,  
  
"What"  
  
"Izumi-chan wake up"  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"4:00"  
  
"Why are you waking me up so early?"  
  
"You told me to"  
  
"Not this early. Wake me up in two hours."  
  
"Ok"  
  
I went back to sleep.   
  
====*6:00*====  
  
****************(Kouji`s pov)*****************  
It`s six I better wake up Izumi. I got up out of bed and pushed her a   
little.  
  
"What is it now Kouji-kun?" she said sounding annoyed  
  
"It`s 6:00. Time to get out of bed and get ready for school."  
  
"I don`t want to wake up yet."  
  
"Well if you don`t wake up now we might become late for school."  
  
"All right, all right fine"  
  
****************(Izumi`s pov)*****************  
I got out of bed and yawned. I was still bushed and wanted to stay in   
bed but I would be late for school if I did. I went to my closet and   
got out dark blue jeans with yellow stiches and a sleeveless pink sweat   
jacket. Also a pink and white striped short sleeved shirt. Then I put   
them on the bed. I started unzipping my night gown when I hear a   
"ehem". I suddenly realized Kouji was still here and blushed. As I   
turned around I saw him blush too.  
  
"Get out!!!" I screamed as I threw a pillow at him.  
  
The pillow hit him right in the chest.  
  
"Get out right now!"I screamed again.  
  
"Ok, Ok fine I`ll go"  
  
He walked out the door and closed it behind him. I change and fixed my.  
bedThen I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my   
face. Also I put some lipstick on and combed my hair. After I was done   
I walked down the stairs and saw Kouji waiting at the door. I walked to  
the closet and grabbed my bookbag and another bookbag for Kouji.  
  
"Here catch" I said as I throw him the other bookbag.  
  
He caught and said,"Are you ready to go yet?"   
  
"Yea I`m ready to go" I said.  
  
We both walked out the door. I think I should apologize for this   
morningI mean it wasn`t his fault I forgot he was in the room.   
  
"Hey Kouji-kun sorry about the you know what that happened in the   
morning today."  
  
I saw him blush a little. I want to giggle at how kawaii he looks when  
he blushes but I tried not to.  
  
"Um yea whatever" he said in a slight wispering sound still blushing.  
  
I looked at my watch. 7:00. We have just enough time to get some   
breakfast.  
  
"Kouji-kun where do you want to go to eat breakfast?"  
  
"I don`t know"  
  
"How about Burger King or McDonalds?"  
  
"Don`t know never bin there?  
  
"Ok let go there then"  
  
We walked to McDonalds. When we got there he opened the door for me.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
As we walked in, Kouji went to save a table for us to sit at.  
  
*************(No one`s pov)***************  
Kouji sat at a two seated table waiting for Izumi. After a wial Izumi   
came back with two hashbrowns and two Egg McMuffins.   
  
Kouji called,"Over here Izumi" as he wved his had in the air.  
  
Izumi walked over to that table and set the food down.  
  
"What`s that?" asked Kouji as he pointed to the hashbrown.  
  
"It`s a hashbrown" said Izumi.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"It`s a fried patato"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Izumi started to eat her McMuffin but Kouji just stared at his.  
  
"Try it, it`s good" said Izumi.  
  
"Ok" said Kouji unsurely.  
  
Kouji took a bite of his McMufin.  
  
"Your right it is good" said Kouji still chewing.  
  
"Kouji-kun don`t talk with your mouth full" Izumi said.  
  
"Fine" answer Kouji.  
  
Once they were finished they headed for school. As they entered,   
Izumi`s friends Takuya and Junpei came runing over to her.  
  
"Hey Izumi-chan who`s your friend?" asked Takuya.  
  
"This is Kouji Minamoto. Kouji these are my other friends Takuya and   
Junpei" said Izumi.   
  
"Is he new because I never seen him here before?" asked Junpei  
  
"Well I guess you could say that he flew in last night" said Izumi.  
  
Both Kouji and Izumi started giggling.  
  
"I don`t get it, do you Junpei?" asked Takuya confused.  
  
"Nope not even a little" said Junpei confused too.  
  
The school bell rang.  
  
"Oh yea before I forget we are going to pick up Tomoki after school   
want to come?" asked Takuya.  
  
"Sure can Kouji come too?" asked Izumi.  
  
"Yea ok"   
  
"Well we better get to class. Kouji-kun we both have the same classes   
all day ok" said Izumi  
  
"Yea" replied Kouji.  
  
All four of them went to there classes.  
  
As Izumi and Kouji walked into the room girls were giving Kouji the goo  
goo eyes look. Then Izumi went up to the teacher and told him Kouji was  
a new student.  
  
"Everyone please sit down now" said the teacher.  
  
Everyone sat in a sit. The tables were seperated by groups of two. All   
the girls wanted to sit next to Kouji but Izumi sat next to him before   
any of them could. Most of the girls gave Izumi the death glare but she  
just egnored it.  
  
"Ok class this is the new year and I will introduce myself. My name is  
Kenchi Minamoshi. You shall call my Mr.Minamoshi. Also we have a new   
student in our class. Mr Minamoto will you please introduce yourself."  
said Mr Minamoshi.  
  
Kouji walked to the front of the room.  
  
"Hi my name is Kouji Minamoto and I am 15 years old. It`s nice to meet   
you all" Kouji said.  
  
Then Kouji walked back to his seat and sat in it.  
  
*After class*  
*Lunch*  
  
**************(Izumi`s pov)***************  
Finally it`s lunch time. I can`t believe I have so much homework and   
it`s only the first day. Atleast it`s lunch time now. KOuji and me got   
our lunches and went to a tabled outside to eat. I saw one and grabbed   
Kouji`s hand and pulled him to it. I stared to eat my lunch. It was a   
hamberger and some salad on the side. After I took one bit I looked up   
to see Kouji starring at his. Not this again.  
  
"Kouji why do you always stare at your food?" I asked.  
  
He looked up and said,"Because I`ve never eaten anything like this   
before."  
  
"Well it doesn`t hurt to try it."  
  
"I`d rather not"  
  
"Ok then"  
  
*************(I`m just going to skip to after school now)**************  
  
**************(Kouji`s pov)*****************  
I guess this school isn`t that bad but I wouldn`t want to go here every  
day. Me and Izumi-chan walked out the doors of the school. She said we   
were going to meet her friends when they come out. I walked over to a   
tree and leaned against it. Izumi came over and stood next to my.   
  
"Hey Kouji-kun I see them coming this way" Izumi said.  
  
I looked in the direction she looked tward. I thought both Takuya and   
Junpei were going to faint because they tired look on their faces.  
  
"Rough day in school guys" said Izumi.  
  
"You have no clue. Lets go pick up Tomoki now" said Takuya.  
  
The four of us headed to another school. The other school was alittle   
smaller then the one I went to. There were alot of little kids run   
around in the playground.  
  
"What kind of school is this?" I asked so that only Izumi could hear.  
  
"This is a elementry school. We are going to pich up Tomoki here" she   
answered back.  
  
I saw this little kid with a big hat run up to us.  
  
"Hi Takuya-san, Junpei-san, Izumi-san. Who is that?" the kid said   
pointing to me.  
  
"This is Kouji, Tomoki. He is another one of my friends" said Izumi.  
  
"Hi Kouji" said Tomoki.  
  
"Hi" I said.  
  
"So why don`t we go and get some ice cream" said Junpei.  
  
"Nah me and Kouji have a lot of homework to do we`ll meet you in school   
tomorrow.Bye." said Izumi.  
  
I didn`t know why Izumi said that, we didn`t have that much homework.  
She grabbed my hand and pulled me tward the direction of her house.   
After we were out of her friends sight, I stopped and asked,  
  
"Why did you say we had a lot of homework when we don`t have any at   
all?"  
  
"We I thought it would be more fun if we go to the mall today. Only the  
two of us" she said.  
  
I could tell she was blushing. I started to giggle. I tried to stop but  
just couldn`t.  
  
Izumi asked,"What are you laughing at?"  
  
"Your face it`s all red" I said and giggled harder.  
  
Izumi blushed even harder and shouted,"Stop laughing you, you baka."  
  
I stopped.   
  
"Ok. So when do you want to go to the mall?" I asked.  
  
"Lets drop of our stuff at my house and than go."  
  
We walked until we got to her house and she opened the door with her   
keys. Then we dropped our bookbags on the coach and headed to the mall.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lily:I`m finally done with this chapter.  
Izumi/Kouji:There you are we have to begin the fifth chapter now.  
Lily:Sorry guys but I just finished it now.  
Izumi/Kouji:WHAT!!!!!!!!!  
Lily:Can you stop talking at the same time?  
Izumi:You did this chapter without us.  
Kouji:How could you?  
Lily:Fine in the next chapter I`ll wait for you than  
Izumi/Kouji:You`d better! 


	6. New Vampire

A/N:Sakura Kuonji asked me to make Kouichi a nice guy in the end. I   
don`t know yet I might or might not. I`ll see what I can think of to   
make him turn nice.   
  
Izumi:What took you so long? It`s bin like almost two weeks  
Lily:Homework  
Izumi:Oh   
Kouji:Are you going to write the next chapter now?  
Lily:I don`t know maybe. Or maybe not.  
Izumi:I can`t wait any longer you have to!  
Lily:Ok I`ll start it now.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*****(No one`s point of view)*****  
Izumi was hugging Kouji`s arm as they headed to the mall. As they were  
walking along Izumi saw a kawaii looking dog with a broken leg. The dog  
was limping wial in walked. It had a grayish color fur and blue eyes.   
Izumi tugged on Kouji`s sleeve.  
  
"Kouji-kun look at that poor dog. We have to help it" Izumi said   
looking at the dog.  
  
"Ok let bring it to your house. We can go the mall another time" said   
Kouji.  
  
They both walked to the dog but it backed away and let out a low growl.  
  
"It`s ok boy we won`t hurt you" Izumi said with a gentle voice.  
  
The dog calmed down and slowly walked to Izumi and Kouji. Izumi bent   
down and opened her arms. The dog walked into her arms and Izumi and   
she picked him up.   
  
"I wonder what we can call it" asked Izumi.  
  
"It looks more like a wolf then a dog so how about Wolfie" Kouji said   
with a giggle.  
  
"Come on Kouji-kun really what do you want to call it."  
  
"How about Loner."  
  
"Ok that sounds nice."  
  
"We better go and fix his leg now."  
  
The three headed to Izumi`s house. Once they got there Izumi gave the   
dog to Kouji to hold so she could open the door. They walked inside and  
Izumi got the first aid kit. She took out a spray medicine aand sprayed  
in on the dog`s leg. the dog made a slight bark of pain.  
  
"Sorry Loner it may sting a little" Izumi said as she rapped a clean   
white fabric on the leg.  
  
Once they were done Loner fell asleep in Kouji`s arms.  
  
"Kouji-kun I don`t know which one is cuter you or Loner sleeping in   
your arms" said Izumi.  
  
***************************(Same time)*********************************  
  
(Cave)  
  
*****(No one`s pov)*****  
  
Inside the deeper end of the cave Kouichi sat in a chair that looked   
like a king`s chair. He called for his friend Rob who came out of   
nowhere infront of him. Rob was five feet tall and had black short   
hair. He had dark red colored eyes and wore a black cape over his red  
and black shirt and pants.   
  
"You called Kouichi" Rob said in a low voice.  
(think of Kouji`s voice but in a lower tone)  
  
"Yes Rob I want to ask you do you know where my Otouto is?   
Kouichi asked.  
  
"He has bin hanging out with that human girl. I think Kouji is   
starting to get too attached to that girl" Rob said.  
  
"Nani!!!! What do you mean his is hanging out with a human. Do you mean  
that humin girl a sent him to kill?" shouted Kouichi so loud that the   
cave felt like a earthquake was starting.  
  
"I am pretty sure that is the girl" said Rob.  
  
"Kouji" Kouichi wispered to himself.  
  
Kouichi was so angry that he picked up the chair he sat on and threw is  
across to the other side and the chair broke into little tiny pieces.  
  
"Rob can you keep a close watch on him" Kouich said calming down.  
  
"Sure" answered Rob.  
  
"Here drink this so you can go out in the day time" Kouichi said as he   
threw a little bottle to Rob.  
  
Rob drank it and transformed into a normal looking human but was still   
a vampire. He wore light blue jeans and a red t-shirt with a yellow   
jaket over it.  
  
"Rob do everything you can to kill that girl" said Kouichi.  
  
"Ok" said Rob as he walked out the cave.  
  
Rob jumped on to the first tree he saw and climed to the top. He closed   
his eyes and tried to sence Kouji`s presents. He saw a house and saw   
Kouji in the window.   
  
"There" Rob said to himself as he jumped onto another tree and headed   
tward Izumi`s house. After there were no more trees he jumped onto the   
houses roof tops until he got onto Izumi`s roof top.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(Back to Izumi and Kouji)  
  
"I think I`m more cuter" said Kouji.  
  
"I think your right you do look cuter then all the boys I`ve seen but   
Loner still is the cutest thing thing I have ever seen." said Izumi.  
  
"Aw your breaking my heart" Kouji said with a sad face on.  
  
"Ha ha ha very funny Kouji-kun" Izumi said laughing.  
  
Then all of Kouji felt something not right.  
  
"Izumi I fell somethings wrong" said Kouji.  
  
"What?" asked Izumi as she stopped laughing.  
  
"I don`t know but you better let me take a look around. You stay here   
with Loner" Kouji said as he handed Loner to Izumi. Then he said,"If   
your in danger just sream. Ok."  
  
"Kouji I think I should go with you I don`t like being a lone" said   
Izumi  
  
"Fine but stay close" Kouji said.  
  
Then Izumi held Kouji`s arm really and I mean really tight.  
  
"I didn`t mean that close. Your holding my arm to tight" Kouji said.  
  
Izumi let go of his arm and said,"Sorry Kouji-kun but you did said stay  
close."  
  
The three walked up the stairs and didn`t see anything unusual.  
  
"I don`t see anything different then this morning. Kouji-kun are you   
just pulling my leg?" said Izumi.  
  
"No I sware I felt something strange" replied Kouji.  
  
"Well what ever it was it`s not here. Now come on we have to make a bed   
for Loner" said Izumi.  
  
"Fine" Kouji said still sencing something.  
  
They walked down the stairs and over to the sofa and sat down.  
  
"Now what can we use to make a bed for Loner?" asked Izumi.  
  
"How about a box and we could put a blanket in it so it`s comfortable"   
said Kouji.  
  
"That`s a great idea Kouji-kun" said Izumi as she got up and put Loner   
on the sofa. Then went into the closet and and grabbed a normal size   
shoe box.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(Back to Rob)  
  
Rob jumped off the roof and watched Izumi and Kouji from the window. He  
saw Izumi alone and said,"Now is my chance." He jumped into the window   
breaking the glass. But what he didn`t know Kouji was sitting on the   
sofa. Rob ran tward Izumi only to get tackled by Kouji. Izumi turned   
around to see what fell and saw Kouji on top of Rob.  
  
"Izumi grab Loner and run upstairs now" said Kouji still on top of Rob.  
  
Izumi grabbed Loner and ran upstairs.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked Kouji.(sorry for the cursing)  
  
"You know who I am" replied Rob.  
  
Kouji looked closer and said,"Rob"  
  
"Yup and I have I mission to finish" said Rob and pushed Kouji off of   
him. Then grabbed Kouji`s coller and tossed him across the room.   
  
"Now to kill that girl" Rob said and started walking to the stairs. He   
slowly walked up.  
  
Izumi heard someone comming up the stairs and asked,"Is that Kouji?" No  
one answer. She asked again,"Kouji is that you." Still no one answered.  
Then she was able to see who it was.   
  
"Ok girl it`s time for you to die" said Rob once he was all the was up   
the stairs. Exept he was tackled again by Kouji.  
  
"Your not going to kill her as long as I`m here Rob" said Kouji and   
pushed Rob into the floor.  
  
Rob turned into his bat form and was able to fly down the stairs and   
out the window. Izumi put Loner on her bed and walked over to Kouji.  
  
"Are you ok Kouji-kun" asked Izumi looking worried.  
  
"Yea I`m fine. I just have a few cuts" said Kouji trying to act normal  
even though his whole body was hurting.  
  
"Are you sure you look like your in pain" said Izumi.  
  
"I`m fine" said Kouji.  
  
"Ok then. Lets go to the living room and I`ll make you some tea" said  
Izumi.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(Cave)  
  
Rob flies into the cave and turnes into his human form and walkes to   
where Kouichi is.  
  
"Kouichi, Kouji is more stronger then we had expected. I need someone   
to help me destroy the girl" said Rob.  
  
"I know someone that can help. She is one of the best killer there is   
I`ll call for her" said Kouichi.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Lily:I want to give a special thanks to my friend Rob Annihilation.  
Izumi:Who is this Rob guy.  
Lily:Just a friend.  
Izumi:Only a friend.(grinning)  
Lily:(blushes)Yea.  
Kouji:I think she`s bushing.(smiles)  
Lily:Good thing he isn`t reading this.(whisper to herself)  
Lily:Let`s change the subject now.  
Kouji:Wait tell us more about him.  
Lily:Maybe another time.(runs out the door) 


	7. After the Battle into a Bigger One

A/N:Sorry for the long wait but I`m trying to write the next chapters   
to another story. The other story I`m writing the next chapter to is   
Broken Hearts. It`s kind of a sad story and it is a Kouzumi   
(Kouji/Izumi) story.  
  
Lily comes back into the room.  
Izumi:So are you going to tell us about Rob now.  
Lily:Can we drop the subject on him.  
Kouji:Aw come on we like to know more about him.  
Izumi:Yea tell us more about him.  
Lily:I won`t write the next chapter then.  
Kouji/Izumi:Fine we`ll ask you later then.(smiles)  
Lily:Well this is the next chapter.R/R please  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(Cave)  
  
(No one`s pov)  
  
Kouichi and Rob walked into the really deep part of the cave until they  
came saw someone in the shadows.   
  
"Tracey, I have a mission for you" said Kouichi to the person in the   
shadows.  
  
"What is it?" asked Tracey.  
  
"I need you and Rob to kill a girl that has bin a real pain in the butt   
to me" said Kouichi.  
  
"Why don`t you tell Kouji to kill her then?" asked Tracey.  
  
"Well it seems Kouji has fall in love with her" said Kouich.  
  
"Your joking right. How could Kouji fall in love with a human"   
said Tracey and then she let out a small giggle.  
  
"I`m not joking" said Kouich with a stern look.  
  
"Your one of the best kills there is. So can you get the job done"   
asked Kouichi.  
  
"Yea. So when should I strike?" asked Tracey.  
  
"When there sleeping at midnight. Rob can hold Kouji off wial you kill   
the girl. " said Kouichi.  
  
"Right" said Rob and Tracey.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(Izumi`s house)  
  
*****(Izumi`s pov)*****  
I gave Kouji a cup of tea and sat down next to him. I saw Kouji take a   
sip of the tea, then pulled away. I started to giggle because he was   
fanning his tougue.  
  
"Hot?"I asked him.  
  
"Very" he answered back and stopped fanning.  
  
"We should fix that broken window" he said looking at the window.  
  
"Not it`s ok he didn`t fully break it. The window was open already so   
he just broke the screen of it" I said back.  
  
I saw him rub his chest.  
  
I guess he is still aching from the fight against that other vampire.   
Maybe I should give him a massage or something. I reached over to   
Kouji`s back and rubbed it. I felt him become all stiff and tense and   
a blush appeared on his face.  
  
"Calm down I`m just massaging you" I said.  
  
"Ok" he said back and put the cup of tea on the table.  
  
"Should I lay down or something" Kouji asked.  
  
"If you want to" I said as I massaged his shoulders.  
  
I stopped for a minute because he started to lay himself down on the   
sofa. I rubbed his ribs. I was kinda embarressed touching him so much.   
I could hear he giving out little moans as I moved in and massaged his   
back.   
  
"Could you massage my cheast?" he asked me.  
  
"Ok" I said back.  
  
He turned around until he was on his back. I saw a couple of bruses and  
scratches on his cheast. Maybe I should go and get some cream and rub   
it on his cheast.  
  
"Kouji-kun I`m ganna go get something to put on your bruses" I said and   
went upstairs to thte bathroom. I opeaned the draw and took out a   
healing cream. "This should do it" I wispered to myself. I ran   
downstairs to the sofa with thee cream.  
  
"This cream might be cold but it will heal your bruses" I said.  
  
"Ok"  
  
I sat next to him and put some cream on his cheast. He shivered a   
little as I put more cream on.  
  
"It`s freezing cold" he said.  
  
"I`ll warm you up later let me just rub the cream down" I said and   
started rubbing his cheast. I felt stong muscles as my fingers were   
touching his cheast. I started to stop because I was geting tierd.  
  
"You know I`m still kinda cold" Kouji said.  
  
He is cold is he. I know just the perfect way to warm both of us up. I   
bent down and layed on his cheast. Then I put my arms around him and   
fell asleep.  
  
*****(Kouji`s pov)*****  
"I know I was cold I didn`t know I was a pillow too" I said.  
  
I guess she fell asleep. Maybe she was tierd too. I put my arms around   
her and we both fell asleep on the sofa.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(Later at night 8:00)  
  
*****(Kouji`s pov)*****  
I felt something licking my hand. Not now I thought. I still want to   
sleep peacefully with Izumi and I pulled her in tighter. I heard a bark   
from the person in my arms. Huh thats not right. I opened my eyes to   
see Loner and he licked my face.   
  
"Loner where did Izumi go" I asked Loner and I sat up with Loner in my   
arms.  
  
"Right here" said Izumi laughing in the chair next to the couch.  
  
"Is this supose to be a joke" I asked her picking up Loner.  
  
"Yea. you woke up and thought Loner was me" said Izumi still laughing.  
  
"Hump very funny. It`s getting late lets got to sleep" I said.  
  
"Sure"   
  
We both walked up stairs and I put Loner down on the floor of Izumi`s   
room.  
  
"Kouji could you um leave I am going to change" Izumi said kinda   
blushing.  
  
"I think I should or else I have to prepare for a pillow invation" I   
said and laughed.  
  
"Now who the one laughing. Anyways I said I was sorry fo that yesterday  
aready" she said.  
  
"I`m going now" I said and left the room.  
  
*****(Izumi`s pov)*****  
I changed and opened the door. Kouji was facing the other way.  
  
"Ok Kouji I`m done you can come in now" I said.  
  
He turned around and entered.  
  
"You can sleep on my bed just don`t try anything" I said.  
  
"Don`t worry I won`t" he said.  
  
We both got in bed and Loner hopped onto the foot of the bed. Even   
though I had the blanket on I was still cold. I felt Kouji put his arms  
around me and I snuggled against his cheast. I guess he knew I was   
cold. I snuggled closer to him and fell soundlessly asleep.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
(11:30)  
(Cave)  
  
(No one`s pov)  
Kouichi looked at his watch.  
  
"Ok it`s 11:30 almost time go now" Kouichi said.   
  
Tracey and Rob turned into their bat form and flew off tward Izumi`s   
house.Once they got there they saw Izumi in Kouji`s arms sleep on the   
same bed. Then they flew into a tree and turned into there human forms.  
  
"Now take a look at that. Kouji`s being caring. Never thought I`d see   
the day Kouji would become soft" said Tracey.  
  
"He may be softer now but stronger too. He`s almost as stronger as me  
now" said Rob with a slight laugh.  
  
Rob looked at his clock.12:00am  
  
"It`s time lets go" Rob said and jumped off the tree.   
  
Tracey jumped off to and they both walked to the front door.  
  
"Should I or do you want to" asked Tracey.  
  
"I`ll do it" Rob said as he rammed to door down.  
  
***********************************************************************  
Lily:I finally left a cliffhanger.Yay!  
Izumi:What do you mean yay you left us in suspense.  
Kouji:Yea   
Lily:Well then just wait for the next chapter. 


	8. Getting Closer

A/N:I think I might delete this story because of the lack of review and   
write a different kind related to this one. I don`t know yet though I  
might. It depends on how many more reviews I get for this story.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
+++++++(Izumi`s room)+++++++++  
  
******(Kouji`s pov)*******  
I woke up after I heard a loud crash. I didn`t want to wake Izumi up so  
I waked out of the room and see where the noise came from. I saw Rob  
and another vampire that was a girl. I ran into Izumi`s room and woke  
Izumi up.  
  
"Nani? Oh Kouji what`s the matter?" Izumi asked.  
  
"Get up now Rob is back and he`s brought along a friend." I said.  
  
Izumi got out of bed and grabbed Loner who woke up and gave a bark.  
  
"Shh Loner we have to go" Izumi said to Loner.  
  
"Get changed and lets sneak out" I said and turned around.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me I`m not changing with you in the room."  
she said and I saw a faint blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Well would you like to change infront of Rob and his friend" I asked  
sarcasticly.  
  
"No I`ll change here but you have to close you eyes" she said.  
  
"Fine"   
  
I closed my eyes.  
  
"Tell me when your done" I said.  
  
+++++++++(After a minute)+++++++++++  
  
"Ok you can look I`m done" Izumi said.  
  
I turned around and saw Izumi wearing a dark blue jeans and a pink and  
white striped shirt. I walked over to the window and said,"Grab Loner  
and I`ll carry you out of the window." She walked over to me with Loner  
in her arms.   
  
"Remeber when you said you wanted to fly." I said.  
  
"Yea but what does that have to do with this." she asked.  
  
I turned and faced the window.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Then I opened the window and stepped out of it and floated in mid air.  
  
"Jump out and I`ll catch you" I said.  
  
"Are you crazy I`m not jumping out of a window" she said.  
  
"Fine then" I said and moved closer to the window. Then I opened my   
arms and grabbed her and Loner.  
  
"You better not drop me" she said kinda scared.  
  
"I won`t" I said then I remembered that Rob was still in the house.  
  
"Hold on I`m going to go very fast ok"  
  
"Ok"  
  
I started going slow then speeded up a whole lot. I went so fast that   
the trees I passed most of the leaves blew off.  
  
"You going alittle to fast Kouji-kun" Izumi said.  
  
I slowed down just a bit.  
  
"Sorry but we have to find a place far away from your house" I said.  
  
I scanned the area and saw a beach that was empty.  
  
"I`m going to land there and get some sleep before we look for a safe   
place" I said as I started to land.  
  
*******(Izumi`s pov)********  
Once Kouji landed I put Loner down on to the floor and he ran around.  
  
"What should we do now Kouji-kun?" I asked him.  
  
"The best thing to do now is get some sleep and and see what happens   
later ok" he said.  
  
"Ok" I said.   
  
I saw him sit down in the sand and look at me.  
  
"Come here" he said.  
  
I walked over to him.  
  
"You can lay on me to sleep if you want."  
  
I slowly sat between his legs and layed back until my head was on his   
cheast. Then I turned my body around so that it was touching his shirt.  
He put his arms around me and rubbed my back up and down. I snugled   
closer to him for a little while before closing my eyes and falling   
asleep.  
  
+++++++++(Mean while)++++++++++++  
  
********(Tracey`s pov)********  
"Well I guess that they must have gotten away" I said with a laugh.  
  
"We have to find them" Rob said in a serious tone.  
  
"Realax they won`t get far. Anyways I know where they went."   
  
"Well where then."  
  
"Isn`t it simple. The beach ovcourse."  
  
"Then why are we just standing here we have to go now"  
  
"Ok Mr Pushie. Sheesh"  
  
"What did you call me. You`re so lucky that Kouichi said we have to   
work together because I would rip your body to shreds and feed you to   
the dogs."  
  
"Try to. Remember I`m the best of the best."   
  
He let out o small growl. Bet he thought I didn`t hear that.  
  
"Lets go" he said sounding angry.  
  
I wanted to laugh my head off. He`s letting me make a monkey of him.  
  
********(Rob`s pov)********  
She is make a fool out of me.  
  
"Cut the act out now. We have a job to do" I said.  
  
"Fine then lets go" she said and transformed into her bat form.  
  
I turned into my bat form too and we both flew out of the house.   
  
"Well which way is it" I asked her.  
  
"Kouji has gotten faster now, so I would say about 50 miles south" she  
said  
  
"What!!!!!"  
  
"Just kidding it`s really 39 miles south"  
  
"Let`s go then" Rob said and they head south to the beach.  
++++++++++(Back to Izumi and Kouji)++++++++++++  
  
*******(no on`s pov)*******  
Izumi woke up after a little while because it was getting colder. She   
tried to snugle closer to Kouji but she was so close that she could   
get any closer. Kouji woke up to because he felt Izumi moving.  
  
"What`s a matter Izumi?" Kouji asked softly.  
  
"Kouji-kun it`s getting cold" she said as she started to shiver.  
  
Kouji took his jacket off and put it on her.  
  
"Is that better"  
  
"Yea but won`t you be cold then"  
  
"It`s ok"  
  
Izumi fell back asleep. Kouji was about to fall back asleep to but then  
he felt something comming.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Lily:I am sooo sorry I took sooo long to get this chapter up but I was   
working on another story.  
Izumi:So what is the other story ganna be about.  
Lily:I think you know.  
Izumi:Huh what do you mean?  
Kouji:Oh I know what it is about.  
Izumi:What tell me please?  
Lily:I`m not tell you. Ask Kouji.  
Izumi:Ok then what is it about Kouji?  
Kouji:(Wispers it in her ear)  
Izumi:Oh that sounds interesting 


	9. Last Chapter

A/N:Thanks everyone for the reviews. There is going to be japaness   
words in this story and the meaning is under neigh them.  
  
Darkened Loner: Glad you like this story. Oh yea I`m a girl if you   
didn`t konw. Just clearing it up because you called me dude and usally   
boys are called that.  
  
sugr_gurl: Thank for the review and also you gave me an idea for the   
beginning of the epilogue when we were talking.  
  
unwantedsmile-908: Sorry it took so long to update but like I said I   
was working on another story that is also a Kouzumi. I`ll try to update  
more faster but I have a room full of homework that I have to finish.  
  
KristiexxNguyen: I`m not going to delete this story it yet but it will   
take me a while to write the next chapter though.  
  
Rauken: Don`t worry I won`t delete it. I guess 25 reviews are alot but   
some stories have like 100 reviews. Thanks for puting this story in   
you fav. story list.  
  
Sakura Kounji: I am going to keep this story and not delete it. Well   
Rob doesn`t really like Tracey but she does kinda like him, exept she   
likes to make a fool of him more. There is going to be a battle in   
this chapter.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
+++++++(Still at night at the beach)+++++++++  
  
********(no one`s pov)*******  
Kouji felt something was comming and he was right. Rob and Tracey were   
almost to the beach. Kouji got up and gently layed Izumi against the   
tree without waking her. Then Kouji got up and looked around to make   
sure that no one was there with them.  
  
After a minute of looking nothing happened. Kouji let his guard down a   
little but he shouldn`t have because a Rob and Tracey were already   
landing behind him. Kouji turned around and saw Rob about to punch him   
in the stomach. Kouji was able to dodge his first assault but then Rob   
kicked him in the legs making him trip. Izumi woke up after she hear   
Kouji land on the sand.  
  
"Kouji-kun" Izumi said as she got up.  
  
"Don`t worry about him girl worry about yourself" said Tracey as she   
flew toward Izumi about to punch her.  
  
"Izumi!" Kouji shouted and flew over to Izumi and grabbed her out of   
the way.  
  
Tracey punched into a tree which fell after she hit it.(Timber!!)  
Loner woke up and started barking at Rob and Tracey. Kouji put Izumi   
down near Loner. One Kouji put her down Rob ran over to Kouji and   
tackled him to the ground. Rob started punching him. Izumi ran to Rob   
and pushed him off Kouji.  
  
"Disha vu Kouji-kun?" Izumi said as she helped him up.  
(Disha vu means Are you ok)  
  
"Hai I`m fine. Arigato" Kouji said  
(Hai means Yes. Arigato means Thank you)  
  
"Do itashi mashite" said Izumi with a smile.  
(Do itashi mashite means Your welcome)  
  
"Sumimasen did you forget about us" Tracey said.  
(Sumimasen means Excuse me)  
  
Rob took the opportunity and ran toward them about to tackle both of   
them. But Kouji quickly grabbed Izumi and flew up making Rob miss.  
(It`s kinda like football. Rob keeps on tackling)  
  
Kouji stayed floating in the air. Tracey winked at Rob and Rob knew   
what she ment by that. Tracey flew toward Kouji try to push him into   
the ground. Kouji flew out of the way but then Rob got up and flew   
toward Kouji when Kouji was looking the other way and pushed him   
making him fall. Kouji turned his body so that his back was facing   
the ground so that Izumi would be on top him instead of him being   
on top of her. Once they hit the sand Kouji let out a moan of pain.   
Izumi got off Kouji and helped him up.  
  
Rob and Tracey both was running toward them ready to attack. Kouji had   
had enough of them now.   
  
"Izumi move back alittle" Kouji said as he waited for the right time   
to attack.  
  
Izumi moved back as he said. Once They were close Kouji flipped Tracey   
over and jumped from there and kicked Rob on the back making him fall   
face down into the sand.  
  
*********(To where Kouichi is)*********  
Kouichi was secretly spying on them fighting. He was watching them   
closely in a tree.  
  
"If those nit wits can`t kill her then I will" Kouichi said and he   
jump out of the tree showing himself to everyone.  
  
He wore black pants, a black short sleeved shirt and a black jacket   
over that.(now thats a lot of black.)  
  
Kouji turned around and saw Kouichi.  
  
"Onii-san" Kouji said with suprise but now he had to fight another   
person.  
(Onii-san means older brother)  
  
"So Otouto I guess your stonger then I thought. If only you would just   
let them kill her when you were sleeping you wouldn`t have had to see   
it now" Kouichi said and gave a signal to Rob and Tracey to hold Kouji   
still.  
  
Rob and Tracey both got up and grabbed one of Kouji`s arms holding him   
still. Kouichi slowly walked toward Izumi. Izumi just stood their not   
know what to do. Kouichi made his hand into a fist. Dark enery was   
comming out of it. Kouji knew this attack because he could do something  
similar to this exept it uses light enery not dark.  
(did I lose anyone on that)  
  
Kouji tried to break free from their grip but it was no use he   
couldn`t. Kouichi got closer and closer to Izumi and was going to   
attack at any moment. Izumi closed her eyes waiting for the pain.   
Kouichi attacked.  
  
Kouji was finally able to break free and flew infront of Izumi and took  
the full assult. Kouichis whole fist went through Kouji`s stomach.  
  
"Ahh" Kouji said as he fell to his knees holding his stomach.   
  
An endless amount of blood cept oozing out of Kouji. Izumi opened her   
eyes and saw Kouji.  
  
"Kouji-kun" Izumi shouted in horror.  
  
She bent down and put her arms around Kouji. Kouichi saw what he did   
and stepped back.  
  
"Otouto what did I just do" Kouichi said and looked at his fist.   
  
There was blood on it. Kouji`s blood. Tears formed in Kouichi`s eyes   
and he called out,"Rob, Tracey get the hell out of here."  
  
Rob and Tracey transformed into bats and flew quickly away. Koichi   
still stood there and watched his brother. Izumi was hold Kouji very   
close to her. At that point Kouichi finally realized that Kouji gave   
his own life up to save her. It was because he really loved her. He   
was just so blinded by his anger that he didn`t see that. He just   
thought it was a crush but it wasn`t. No it was something more.   
Kouichi turned into a bat and flew away never to hurt anyone ever   
again. Kouji used his last strength to talk to Izumi.  
  
"Izumi-chan" Kouji said in a wisper voice.  
  
"Kouji-kun why did you do that?" Izumi said and started crying.  
  
"I couldn`t let him hurt you" Kouji said slowly.  
  
"Anyways, I don`t think you can handle the pain your to chicken" he   
said trying to make her laugh.   
  
Izumi let out a small laugh. Kouji knew he didn`t have any much longer.  
  
"Izumi remember I`ll always and forever love you" Kouji said.  
  
"And I`ll always and forever love you" Izumi said closing her eyes and   
bent down to kiss him for the last time.   
  
She felt her last warmth feeling before it stopped completly. Izumi   
opened her eyes and felt that Kouji had died in her arms. She put her   
head on him and cried even more.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well that`s the end. Hope you all liked it. I`ll get working on the   
epilgue later. Ja Ne. Oh yea before I forget the epilgue will be called  
something when I think of it. 


	10. Epilogue info

A/N: The epilogue to Vampires Prey is called Vampires to Humans. I   
couldn`t think of a better title so I`ll just go with this one for now.  
If you can think of something better email me and I`ll change it. Here   
is a little info on what has happened after Kouji died.  
  
It has been three years after Izumi, and Kouji meet. Izumi is now it   
collage. She is 18 years old. Her friends are Lily, Diana, and Amanda.  
One day when she was talking to her friends online, a mysterious person  
blocks them and only Izumi can talk to him. Who is this person? Is   
Izumi going to see Kouji again? Find out it the epilogue Vampires to  
Humans. 


End file.
